New Faces, Old Enemies Part I (Gloriana episode)
New Faces, Old Enemies Part I was the pilot episode of Star Trek: Gloriana and the first of a two part storyline. It was originally released on December 1st 2007. Summary The episode begins with a flash-back to the Dominion War, specifically to the Second Battle of Chin'toka (also known as the Chin'toka Retreat). The Chief Engineer of the starship , Robinson Lethler is attempting to counter the effects of the Breen Energy Weapon. Upon realising it is pointless, he and the Captain conspire to manually detonate the warp core and take Dominion ships with them rather than allow the enemy to destroy them. As Engineering is evacuated, another officer arrives and helps Lethler with the process despite his desire for him to leave. Shortly afterwards, the now Captain Lethler awakes in temporary quarters on Starbase Intrepid-001 in the Katei system, realising that he had been remembering his experiences in the war as he slept. Elsewhere on the Starbase, Hannah and Bella meet each other the first time, unaware of the fact they will be serving together soon. The two are suddenly called away and ordered to head directly to the . Lethler meanwhile has reported to Admiral Babineaux in the latter's office, where he is informed of his mission: he is to leave several days early, pick up a mediator in the Veran system and transport him to Romulus to help settle down the current political situation there. The next day, the Gloriana leaves for space claimed ancestrally by the Uvolans. Not long after entering the area, they are intercepted by three Uvolan Stealth Cruisers, who order them to reduce their speed and follow a specific flight plan. Out-gunned, Lethler concurs. Four days into their considerably lengthened journey, the lead Stealth Cruiser disables the other two and engages the Gloriana. With the help of Doctor Tuov, they succeed in disabling the Cruiser and escaping to Veran. Upon arriving at Veran, an Andorian official informs the Gloriana that the mediator is ready for transport. Shortly after, Mediator Voh'tebu is transported aboard the vessel and they make best speed to Romulus. At some stage in the journey, Voh'tebu goes to speak with Doctor Tuov. It is revealed that for some reason Tuov cannot return to their homeworld, and Tebu is offering him a way back. Tuov refuses, explaining that he can never be accepted or be restored to his former rank. Tebu reminds him the offer will always stand before he leaves Sickbay. Later, the Gloriana crosses into the Neutral Zone and follows a strict course laid out by Starfleet. Ten minutes into their journey, they are intercepted by the Warbird S'Taaran under the command of Commander Maiek. Maiek demands the immediate surrender of the mediator in exchange for the lives of the crew, at first trying to trick Lethler into believing the arrangements have been changed. The episode concludes with more ships moving to intercept and Lethler preparing for combat. Throughout this episode, the Romulans D'Ral, Galan and Maiek all appear in dialogue as they conspire against the crew. Maiek is the only one to make an actual appearance. Category:Star Trek: Gloriana episodes